16 and Engaged
by FeltonFan988
Summary: Libby Malfoy and Albus Potter used to be best friends. A game of spin the bottle changes everything and rekindles their friendship and even some romance. But will their relationship last?
1. Spin the Bottle

**Please leave a review! They make me write faster! Thanks :)**

Librana Jasmine Malfoy did not prefer to go to parties. In fact, she despised them. Being that she would rather be curled up in a corner reading a good book and listening to music than be in a dark room jam-packed with people she didn't even know. No, Libby wasn't a social person. Though she was kind-hearted, well liked and intelligent, she was rather shy and enjoyed her time alone. Libby walked up the spiral staircase until she reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower. She approached the eagle knocker on the door.

"Which came first? The phoenix or the flame?" Libby quickly replied,

"A circle has no beginning." And with that, the door swung open to the common room. The circular room was truly beautiful; adorned with blue carpet and violet drapes. Caught up in the mesmerizing splendor of the room, Libby didn't notice her best friend running towards her. Sunny Longbottom was in a hurry and her words came out in raspy breaths.

"Libby! The 6th year party in Gryffindor Tower is starting right now. C'mon let's go!" Sunny pulled Libby's hand,

"What are you waiting for? Pip pip!" Libby hesitated,

"I dunno, Sunny."

"Get real, Libby. Ravenclaws never admit that they don't know something." Libby gave in,

"Alright, alright! I'll go." Sunny beamed from ear to ear. They made their way to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who knew there was a party and let them into the common room. Surprisingly, this gathering was rather calm and everyone was either chatting about recent gossip or enjoying a glass of butterbeer.

"Now remember what we went over about socializing, Libby. Just be yourself, smile and start up some small talk." Said Sunny. Libby sat down next to a cute boy from Hufflepuff and stuck up a conversation. Sunny winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. However, Libby's moment of happiness was short lived for Patrick Finnigan had leapt up onto one of the tables to make an announcement. "Are you guys ready to play Spin the Bottle?" The students cheered and roared in approval. Patrick grinned,

"There's one catch. Not only do you have to snog with the person the bottle lands on, but you'll have to go on a date as well." Excited chatter filled the room.

"I've cast an unbreakable vow on everyone one in this room and the only exceptions are siblings and cousins. The rest of you are on your own." He said. The whole lot of them sat in a circle and a spell was cast on a butterbeer bottle. The first spin of the bottle landed on Albus Potter, who used to be like a brother to Libby. Patrick flicked his wand and the bottle spun once more. Libby watched the tip of the bottle as it neared her and stopped. _Well that isn't good_. Patrick pointed to the couch by the fireplace. "Well?" Everyone gazed at her expectantly. Albus and Libby stood up and made their way over to the couch. Albus blushed,

"Er, I guess I'll just-"

"Erm, yeah." Libby mumbled. She grasped his chin with her fingers and pulled him into a kiss. Albus' hands moved towards Libby's face and cupped her cheeks.

The two of them kissed each other with more and more passion and intensity. Whoops and hollers erupted throughout the room and soon, Albus had Libby

straddled to the couch. Colorful sparks began to shimmer around them, a sign that there was some major chemistry going on. The snogging continued until Libby

pulled away from Albus; they smiled at each sheepishly other and returned to the circle. Patrick exclaimed, "That was quite a show! I'm starting to think you two

could really hit it off!" Everyone else nodded in agreement. Multiple couples were summoned to Snogging City but Libby did not pay any attention to them. She

and Albus flirted for the remainder of the party; throwing furtive glances at each other. For once in her lifetime, Librana wished that the party would never end. All she wanted to do was stay the night with Albus and simply catch up on each other's lives. She was curious to know the reason behind their severed

friendship. They used to play hide and seek at Malfoy Manor and read books together on the wooden swing. What had happened between them? Libby looked

around and noticed that the party had ended and everyone was rushing to the portrait opening. Following suit, Libby felt someone grab her wrist and turned

around to find Albus. Libby smiled like an idiot, "Hey!" Albus pursed his lips together; "So tomorrow's a Saturday and it's Hogsmeade weekend-" He gazed at her

expectantly. "-and I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at The Three Broomsticks tomorrow at noon." Librana's heart jumped for joy. "Sure, Albus. But I don't have much of a choice, if I don't come we'll both die." Albus grinned,

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Libby nodded yes and joined Sunny outside in the corridor. "Was that what I think it was?" Sunny asked. Libby laughed, "Depends

on what you were thinking." Sunny squealed and clasped hands with Libby as the two girls jumped up and down in excitement. "Be up bright and early tomorrow

so I can fix you up for you date." Sunny frowned and pointed to Libby's wrinkled Ravenclaw t-shirt and her holey jeans, "You're in need of a major wardrobe

makeover." Libby laughed and with that, the two girls began their journey up the stairs to Ravenclaw tower. "You see, Libby. Parties aren't so bad!" Libby thought about it for a while. "No, maybe they're not so bad after all."


	2. With All of My Heart

**~Here's the second chapter! Please, please, please leave a review!~**

Libby awoke from her slumber to find Sunny staring directly into her eyes. "Bloody hell, Sunny! What are you doing?" Libby croaked.

"I'm looking for nargles and wrackspurts." Sunny replied nonchalantly. Libby rubbed her eyes, "In my bloody eyelids? You're mad." Her best friend helped her out of bed. "Okay. Go wash up first and then I'll get started on your makeover." Libby did as she was told and by the time she got out of the shower, Sunny had laid out ten different outfits for her to choose from. After Libby had tried on every outfit, she decided to wear a grey belted wool coat along with black fringe boots, a white hat and a pink scarf. "Wow, Libs!" Sunny exclaimed. "You should definitely dress up more often." Libby blushed; though she had to admit, she looked amazing! Sunny gushed.

"Mr. Potter will be head over heels when he sees you." Librana and Sunny met up with the other Ravenclaws in the common room. All the other girls fawned over Libby and complimented her on her appearance. Libby met up with Albus in the courtyard and they embarked on the journey to Hogsmeade. Libby's boots made satisfying crunching noises in the freshly fallen snow. Albus initiated the conversation. "So how've you been Libs?"

"Er..fine, I guess."

"That doesn't sound so fine." Albus said. He scooped up a bunch of snow and chucked it at Libby. She smirked, "You've never won a snowball fight against me, Albus Severus!"

"Well that's about to change!" cried Albus. Two hours and forty snowballs later, Libby and Al were lying in the snow and laughing hysterically. Libby sighed, "I've missed you so much, Alby. What happened to us?" She looked him in the eye, "You just sort of stopped talking to me after fourth year and it's been like that ever since." Albus grabbed her hand and Libby could feel his warmth radiating through her skin. "Do you remember what happened at the end of that year?"

"You started dating Alice Creevy…"

"Alice was insecure and she felt threatened by you; our friendship was so strong." He paused. "She told me that if I didn't stop talking to you, she would leave me." Libby's eyes filled with tears and Albus wiped them away with his thumbs. "Oh, Libby. I am so sorry." He choked back tears. Libby gazed into his piercing blue eyes. "I forgive you." A teardrop slid down Albus' cheek,

"With all of your heart?"

"With all of my heart." Libby said.

"Albus, do you love me?" He smiled,

"With all of my heart." He looked at his watch. "We better head to The Three Broomsticks soon." Libby stood up and patted the snow off of her clothes. Hand in hand, Albus and Libby meandered down the cobblestone path to Hogsmeade. Albus pointed to an ancient, dilapidated shack. "Hey, do you know what that is?"

"Of course I do, it's the Shrieking Shack." Libby said with confidence. Albus sneered. "I hear that most of the 7th years use it as a place to get a good shagging." Libby recoiled in disgust. "If you're already thinking about that Albus, this relationship is over."

"I never said I was." Albus gave her a toothy grin.

"Stop being such a boy!" Libby whined.

Al and Libby caught up on each other's lives over a few cups of butterbeer.

"Did you know that I'm captain of our Quidditch team this year?" Libby asked. "That's great, I am too!" said Albus. "You're a chaser, right?" Libby nodded,

"And I'm obsessed with punk wizard bands." Albus choked on his butterbeer.

"Like the Ministry of Magic band?"

"They're my favorite! How'd you know?"

"Well they're my favorite too. Have you heard their Marauder's Map song?" They sang in unison, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good, MISCHIEF MANAGED!" The other customers in the pub gave them dirty looks.

Libby scoffed. "Golly, what's their problem?"

"Sorry." Albus apologized to the others. "My girlfriend is a bit mental." Libby stared at Albus in awe. "I'm your girlfriend?"

"I haven't exactly found the right time to ask you, but yeah. Will you-er-be my girlfriend?" he stuttered. "Of course!" Libby hugged him. "That's for asking me to be your girlfriend." She knocked his butterbeer over into his lap.

"And that was for calling me mental."

"Oh, you are soooo paying for that!" Albus said.

"Not if you can't catch me." Libby teased. She ran out of the pub and into the blistering cold wind. Albus left a tip on the table and chased after her. After a while, he caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't run anymore. "Al! Let me go!" He spun her around so that she was facing him and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Mmm" Libby moaned.

"Wait, what time is it? Blimey, it's already seven!" Albus looked genuinely worried, "Do you want to go back?" Libby thought about it. "No." She locked him in an embrace. "Screw the rules."

**Awww! I think they make a really cute couple, don't you? **


	3. The Wrath of Alice Creevy

**Here you go, enjoy! Again, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW Every time I get see one in my e-mail it puts me in a good mood and plus, it keeps me writing. **

Albus and Libby stood there in the freezing weather, but they didn't feel cold at all. The only thing they felt was the warmth of each other's love. Al whispered something sweet in Libby's ear and she giggled uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, tucked her blond hair behind her ears and pressed his lips to her. The snogging continued and it appeared as if their bodies were synchronized, as if they were moving as one. Alice Creevy observed the couple from the window in the Hufflepuff common room. A bolt of envy surged through her veins as she saw her former boyfriend with that Malfoy girl. She balled up her fists, "You better watch your back, Malfoy." She hissed, "I'm about to make your nightmares reality." Alice retrieved her Guide to Unforgivable Curses book from the golden chaise she had been sitting upon and flipped to page 152. After reading for about five minutes she pointed her wand towards her owl and cried, "Imperio!" The majestic bird was hypnotized within seconds. Alice cackled with glee, she was going to reel Albus back to her like a sea bass on a fishing pole. The next morning, Albus woke up earlier to meet up with Libby near Ravenclaw tower. He walked up the many flights of stairs thinking about his Arithmancy test that he hadn't studied for when suddenly, his thoughts were overcome by a feeling of ecstasy; he felt as though he had no care or trouble in the world. Alice crept out of the nearby broom cupboard she was hiding in. Albus had a goofy smile plastered across his face as she walked toward him. Alice could hear someone's footsteps approaching him and ordered Albus. "Kiss me!" Albus stumbled over to Alice and kissed her just as Libby strode down the corridor on her way to breakfast. Her voice wavered, "Al-Albus?" Albus pulled away from Alice with a discombobulated look on his face. Alice wasn't very good at casting spells, for the Imperius curse had already worn off. "Libby, I don't know what happened. I was walking toward your tower and then I found Alice kissing me. It's like I have a gap in my memory." Libby was infuriated,

"Oh rubbish! How could you Albus? You right foul git, get out of my sight." Albus was stunned, "But I didn't do anything, honestly!

"I said, get out of my sight! This relationship is over." Libby sputtered and dashed away before anyone could see her crying. Albus sank to his knees, "Oh, what just happened?" Alice sneered, "She got what she deserved." Albus whirled around, "YOU!" he shouted. "You're a pathetic, Alice. I don't know why you think you can just meddle with other people's lives. I never thought you would stoop so low to do this." Alice raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow, "And what exactly did I do?" Albus shouted, "I don't know yet. But I plan on finding out." He stormed off toward the Great Hall after Libby. Albus slammed his arms on the Gryffindor table in frustration as he sat by his cousin Rosie. "Bloody hell, what's the matter Al?"

"Libby broke up with me." He said. Rosie gasped in surprise. "So soon? That's quite odd, do you know why?" Albus was struggling to recollect his memory. "She saw me snogging Alice, but I swear I didn't mean to do it." He furrowed his eyebrows, "All I remember is that I felt extremely giddy, like I was hypnotized or something. It's like I have a gap in my memory." Rose's mouth was agape, "It can't be." She said. "I think she used the Imperius curse on you, Al."

"But, that's impossible? How could a dimwit like her successfully cast the Imperius curse?" Rose replied, "Exactly! That's probably why the spell only lasted a few seconds!" Albus suddenly shot up from his seat. "I've just got a brilliant idea. Talk to you later, Rosie." He bolted out of the Great Hall. Rose called after him. "But Albus, we don't know for sure! URGH!" She shook her head; Albus never took the time to think things through, much like his father. Al rounded a corner and approached the potions storage cupboard. He plucked a small black vial from the shelves and hurried off in the other direction. He knew Libby's first class was Accelerated Ancient Runes and waited outside the classroom door. Catching a glimpse of Libby's beautiful platinum blond hair in the corner of his eyes, Albus approached her hesitantly. At the sight of Albus, Libby's heart sunk and she quickly walked off in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Albus cried. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder but Libby shook it off. He pleaded.

"Just hear me out, Librana." She whipped her head around,

"Fine, you've got thirty seconds."

"I can prove it to you that I didn't mean to kiss Alice." He fished the small bottle from his pocket robes.

"Do you know what this is?" Albus shook the bottle, making the clear liquid slosh in the vial.

Libby eyed him suspiciously, "That's veritaserum."

"Meet me outside of the Great Hall after lunch today if you want to know the truth." Libby looked skeptical,

"Yeah, okay." Albus felt like he had won a small victory.

"Libby, I love you." Libby's cheeks turned bright red. "We'll see about that, Al." And with that, she disappeared into the classroom.

**Sorry for the long wait! Be sure to let me know what you want to happen next! Who knows? One of your ideas could be included in the next chapters. **


	4. I Kissed a Unicorn Once

**Hey guys! Albus and Libby are broken up, but I don't think it's going to say that way Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks. **

Albus was sitting in Arithmancy 6 with his head down on his desk. He didn't bother paying any attention to Professor Boulstridge, who was explaining the law of cosines and the unit circle. He anxiously waited for the lunch bell to ring. Tapping his fingers on the ancient wooden desk, Albus anxiously waited for the bell to release them to lunch. Finally, the clock struck twelve and Professor Boulstridge concluded his lesson,

"We will continue discussing magi-calculus tomorrow, class dismissed."

"It's about time!" Albus muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, Albus. What did you say? I have a sinus infection." Professor Boulstridge practically shouted at the top of his lungs. Albus snickered,

"Oh, nothing Professor! Have a nice day." He quickly descended the stairs and entered the Great Hall. Albus spotted Libby taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table and rushed to the Gryffindor table to finish his lunch before she left. All of Albus' classmates stared at him in awe as he shoveled his food into his mouth within a few minutes. "Gotta go, bye." Albus said with his mouth full of chicken. He approached Alice who was sitting alone at the Hufflepuff table, "Alice, may I have a word with you?" Alice turned to face Albus and gave him a sly smile, "Of course, Honey." Albus grimaced. He uncapped the vial of veritaserum and poured the potion into her pumpkin juice while no one was looking. He waved at Libby and motioned for her to come over. Alice took a sip of her pumpkin juice, "Whoa! I feel wonky." She said. "I kissed a unicorn once and I wet my pants last year." Albus and Libby exploded with laughter. "All my friends secretly hate me and I suck my thumb at night." Albus asked Alice, "How did you get me to kiss you?"

"I used the Imperius curse." Alice replied. Libby's mouth was agape, "Why would you do that, Alice?"

"Because I want Albus to love me, but he doesn't, he only loves you." Alice said. Albus stopped Alice from humiliating herself even more, "Thanks Alice, that'll be enough." Alice smiled, "No problem, sweetie." Libby grabbed Albus by the hand and led him from the Great Hall. "I feel so stupid, Albus. How could I have been so gullible? I am so sorry-" Albus interrupted her with a long kiss. "Forget about it, you're forgiven." He said. Libby teased Albus, "You know, this doesn't change my mind, right?" Albus' heart dropped into his stomach, "What do you mean, Libs?" Libby smiled mischievously, "About Ravenclaw kicking Gryffindor's ass in Quidditch tomorrow!" Albus chuckled,

"I don't think so. I'm a pretty excellent seeker if I do say so myself."

"I'll see you on the field, Potter!" Libby taunted.

Albus jeered, "Bring it on, Malfoy!"

"How about this." Libby dropped her voice. "Loser has to perform a full body massage on the winner." Albus raised his eyebrows. "In the astronomy tower." They grinned and shook hands. "Deal!" Libby looked into Albus' gorgeous ocean eyes and ruffled his hair. "You really need a haircut." Albus gazed at Libby's thin lips. "Your lips are chapped, let me help you with that." He pulled her into another long kiss. Libby slightly parted her mouth, which allowed Albus to slide his tongue in between her teeth. Libby followed suit. Albus pushed her up against the corridor walls while Libby wrapped her legs around his torso. Light footsteps resonated in the hallway as Scorpius Malfoy exited the Great Hall and to his great surprise, found Albus Potter practically shagging his sister. He growled, "Get your bloody hands off of my sister, Potter!" Albus pushed Libby away from him. "Right, sorry."

Libby protested, "Scorpy, that is none of your business!"

"I'm pretty sure it becomes my business when the bloke is running his hands all over you." Scorpius snapped. "And don't call me Scorpy!" Albus lowered his voice,

"I apologize, it won't happen again. Besides, we can't be mad at each other, we have a game to win tomorrow, Scorp!" Scorpius grinned,

"I was going to send a bludger after you during the game but since you just apologized, it would be improper of me to do that." Albus and Scorpius shook hands and chest-bumped, "GRYFFINDOR!" Libby interrupted, "You Gryffindors are so strange, and by the way, when Ravenclaw wins tomorrow, I'll be expecting that body massage, Albus." Scorpius shot Albus a look of bewilderment, "Body massage?" Albus laughed, "It's a long story." Scorpius checked his watch, "We have a half hour before classes resume. You've got all the time in the world."

**Review~Review~Review! **


	5. Dementor's Kiss

**Well, I got one review for the last chapter! I guess that's a good start. **

**Pimberlee~Yes, haha full body massage. Is there another name for it? :D **

"Up!" Libby declared in a firm tone. Her Cirrus 4000 made a whooshing sound and flew up to meet her hand. She led the rest of her team through the tunnels within the stands of the stadium.

"Alright, listen up you lot." Libby cleared her voice.

"We win this game, we move on to the House Cup. So let's show Gryffindor what we're made of." The announcer's voice boomed,

"Presenting the Gryffindor team led by team captain James Potter!" The crowd erupted with cheers and applause.

"Aaaand their opponents from Ravenclaw led by team captain Librana Malfoy." Libby could hear her classmates chanting her name,

"Libby! Libby! Libby! Libby!" She mounted her broom and zoomed out onto the field along with the rest of the team. Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the game began. Libby took the quaffle, flew past the Gryffindor team beater (who happened to be her brother), and passed it to Paul Davies; who threw the quaffle through the hoop.

"And that's 10 points to Ravenclaw." The stands of Ravenclaw students whooped and hollered in approval. After an hour and seven more goals, Ravenclaw was winning eighty to nothing. Libby caught sight of Albus in her peripheral vision and noticed he had taken a dive with his broom. He had obviously seen the snitch. Motioning for the team's seeker to quickly take action, Libby scored ten more points in the next half hour; they were winning by 170 points. Suddenly, the audience gasped and then clapped wildly.

"Albus Potter has caught the golden snitch! However, the snitch is only worth 150 points." The announcer paused. "Ravenclaw wins!" Libby punched her fist in the air triumphantly,

"YES!" She high-fived her teammates, "Brilliant, that was bloody brilliant!" Shouts of anger came from the Gryffindor team. Rose Weasley, the keeper, shouted, "That's rubbish!" Rose's brother Hugo, and Libby's brother Scorpius, who were both beaters, shot them dirty looks of contempt. Libby looked to Albus, expecting him to be quite upset. Instead, he smiled and waved at her. "I'll see you in the astronomy tower at nine." Libby winked at him. "Good, I could really use a massage." After dinner, Libby snuck up to the astronomy tower. The room was dark and empty; she lay on the stone floor and admired the twinkling stars in the sky. An all too familiar voice interrupted the comfortable silence, "Those stars are nothing compared to the twinkle in your eyes." Albus walked in carrying a wool blanket with him. She looked at him quizzically,

"Why did you bring a blanket?"

"I figured we would spend the night here." He said. Libby batted her eyelashes and giggled, "Oh, really?" Albus blushed, "I didn't mean it like that!" He hesitated. "Unless you wanted it to." Libby laughed, "How about that massage?" Libby turned over to lie on her stomach while Albus gave her a back massage. She moaned as Albus pushed her pressure points and drove his elbows into her shoulder blades.

"Ahhh." Libby sighed. "You should really consider becoming a masseuse."

Albus joked. "Yeah, I'll see if there are any Wizarding Massage Universities."

He yawned, "We should probably go to bed soon."

"But we don't have a bed!" Libby replied. "I guess I'll just use a summoning charm. _Accio Mattress!" _There was a dead silence for a few minutes and then a bed came floating into the tower. However, the bed was occupied, for their herbology teacher Professor Longbottom was splayed across the mattress and snoring quite loudly. "Whoops!" She said. "_Depulso_!" And with that, the bed floated out of the room and back to where it came from. Libby examined the room for Albus and found him searching inside a supply closet. He whispered, "I found some pillows!" He ran over and plopped them down on the floor next to her, pulled the blanket over the two of them and fell fast asleep. Libby shook her head and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night to you, too." She observed the constellations for a while longer before drifting off to sleep. After three hours, Libby awakened with a jolt. "Albus?" she said groggily. He was still fast asleep next to her. The tower had become extremely cold, almost freezing. Libby scanned her surroundings and let out a bloodcurdling scream. There was a dark, cloaked figure hovering over her face; it was a dementor. Before she had the chance to cast a Patronus charm, the dementor began to suck the life out of her. All Libby felt was overwhelming sorrow and depression, she had not one happy memory left in her brain. But the dementor wasn't done yet, it ripped her clothes off until she was naked and pinned her to the floor with its bony hands. Libby screamed bloody murder, "No! NO! Albus! ALBUS!" The dementor ran its hands over her body, sending shivers down her spine. Albus stood up, "_Expecto Patronum!" _A white, wispy jet of light shot from his wand and the dementor fled from the scene. Albus rushed to her side and draped the blanket over her, "Libby? Libby!" She whimpered and passed out cold.

**Whoa, I wasn't planning on putting the dementor part in there. Again, please review. Anyone who does gets free cybercookies! Haha do you like my joke? X)**


	6. Marry You

**Ahh! I'm finally done with this chapter. Took me long enough! Happy Late Thanksgiving everyone! **

**Pimberlee~I would've liked them to as well but I don't think I'm fit to write that sort of content.**

"What you encountered last night was one of the Ministry's version 2.0 dementors." Said Nurse Quincy as she dabbed Libby's forehead with a wet cloth. Albus shouted angrily,

"No, what happened last night was attempted rape!" The doors of the hospital wing burst open and Scorpius ran in.

"Where's Libby? Is she alright?" Scorpius knelt by Libby's bed and held her hand.

"What happened?" Headmaster Denby cut into their conversation, "It seems that the Ministry sent their new dementors to search Hogwarts without my consent." Denby knit his eyebrows together,

"But none of the students should've been affected by it, how did you two manage to come across it?"

Albus blushed, "Er, we spent the night in the astronomy tower, Professor."

Scorpius pushed Albus down, "You bloody bastard!"

Albus stood up and glared at Scorpius, "Nothing happened."

Madam Quincy gave Scorpius a skeptical look, "I think you should be thanking Albus, Mr. Malfoy. If he hadn't cast that patronus charm, Libby would've been dead.

" At that moment, Libby began to stir in her sleep. "Al?" Her voice quivered. He rushed to her side; she slowly opened her eyes and blinked."Blimey, my head hurts like hell."

Madam Quincy patted Libby's hand, "Here, eat these four bars of chocolate, dear. It'll make you feel better." Libby devoured the chocolate within a few minutes. "When will she be fully recovered?" Albus asked with worry in his voice.

The nurse turned to Libby, "How are you feeling, dearie?" Libby was quietly munching on her last piece of chocolate, "Loads better!"

The nurse chuckled, "You can take her out whenever you want, Albus." Albus scooped Libby into his arms and carried her out of the hospital wing. She giggled, "Albus! Put me down!"

Albus set her down and locked her in an embrace, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Libs. I thought I'd lost you!" Libby pleaded, "Please, can we just forget about it? It was enough of a nightmare as it is."

He ran his fingers through her golden mane of hair. "Hey, next week is our six month anniversary. What do you suppose we do?"

Libby thought about it for a moment, "I dunno, surprise me!"

Albus grinned; he already had something up his sleeve. "Meet me in the owlery next Wednesday and bring your broom."

Excitement gleamed in Libby's eyes, "Where are we flying to?"

Albus stopped her, "Uh-uh-uh, it's a surprise, remember?" By the time Wednesday rolled around, Libby was giddy with anticipation. "Will you please tell me where we're going?" She asked as they walked up to the owlery with their brooms.

Albus scolded her, "How many times do I have to tell you that it's a surprise?" Albus mounted his broom and took off into the dark sky; Libby followed suit. After about twenty minutes, the London skyline came into view.

"Ohmygosh you're taking me to London aren't you?" Libby gushed. Albus chuckled, "You'll see." The two of them descended and concealed their brooms with Albus' invisibility cloak. "Albus, what are we doing in Trafalgar Square?" Libby asked. She spotted a gigantic, lit-up poster with a man on it.

"Hey! That's Bruno Mars!" She paused. "No way. We're not seeing his concert, are we?" Albus nodded and Libby squealed with sheer delight,

"I absolutely adore Bruno Mars! How on earth did you get the tickets?"

Albus smirked, "I have my ways." Albus and Libby held hands and followed the crowd of people to the concert set-up. Albus had managed to get a spot in the front-row directly in front of the stage. Bruno walked out on stage and the audience exploded with ear-splitting shouts and applause.

"What's up? London?" he said. "I'd like to dedicate my performance tonight to love. Love is magic and it brings us together. So let's get this party started!" The piano intro to "Just the Way You Are" began and Libby nodded her head to the beat.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday. _

Libby took Albus' hands and guided them to her hips. She then, placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Dance with me!" She said. Albus and Libby swayed to the music. Albus sang along to the lyrics, "_And when I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are_." Libby joined in, "_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are." _The song ended and Albus told Libby, "I'll be right back, I need to use the loo." Libby teased him, "Don't be too long." Just then, the lights dimmed again and Bruno strut out from the curtains. The music started with what sounded like upbeat church bells. Bruno clapped his hands above his head and winked at Libby. _Did Bruno Mars just wink at me? _Libby thought to herself. Bruno pointed to her and Libby's heart fluttered. "This one's for you!"

_It's a beautiful night; we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby! I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. _

Bruno stepped off the stage and snapped his fingers to the beat. Everyone in the crowd reached their hands out in an attempt to touch him. The brilliant singer stopped before her, grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto the stage. Libby was shocked and started to laugh hysterically. Bruno danced with her while he was singing.

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. And we'll go, go, go, go, go. If you're ready, like I'm ready. _

Libby danced along and showed off her hip-hop moves. If only Albus could've seen this. Too bad he was using the restroom. The music slowed and Bruno continued to sing.

_It's a beautiful night; we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. _

_Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it his dancing juice. Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. _

The song ended and Albus walked onto the stage with flowers in his hand. Now Libby was completely and utterly confused. Hadn't he gone to use the restroom? Albus approached her with a smile and knelt on one knee. Libby placed her hand over her mouth in astonishment.

"Librana Jasmine Malfoy. I love you so very much, will you marry me?" He held out a box with a dazzling diamond engagement ring.

The crowd "oohed and ahhed" with adoration. Someone from the crowd shouted, "SAY YES!" Libby kissed him, "Albus Severus Potter, I would love to marry you." She nodded vigorously, "Yes!" Albus slid the ring onto her finger, picked her up and swung her around. Bruno interrupted, "Ladies and gentlemen, let's give these two lovebirds a round of applause!" Albus shook hands with Bruno; Bruno gave him a pat on the back. "Good luck, pal." They walked off the stage.

"Since when are you and Bruno best buds?" Libby asked. Albus repeated himself,

"I have my ways." Libby laughed,

"And what does that mean?"

"My dad's Harry Potter." Albus replied nonchalantly.

"Alright, Mrs. Potter, we better get back to Hogwarts."

Libby mounted her broom,

"If you don't mind, Albus. I'd like to keep my last name."

Albus thought about it, "That's fine, but tonight we are definitely spending the night in _that _way."

Libby kissed him on the cheek, "Sounds good to me."

**So what do you think? Please leave a review! :D**


	7. Mind if I Slytherin?

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've just been extremely busy….with butt loads of homework! It's ridiculous; I've spent about two to three hours everyday on homework. Anyways, enjoy!**

Albus awoke to the sound of maniacal laughter. Slowly opening his eyes, he yawned and stretched his arms behind his back. He felt water sloshing around him and realized he was in the prefect's bathroom. Albus smiled as the events from last night came rushing back to him. A high-pitched voice sniggered,

"Have fun last night?" Moaning Myrtle was perched on a ledge directly above the gigantic bathtub.

"Myrtle!" Albus blushed,

"You haven't been there this whole time, have you?"

Myrtle giggled shrilly,

"Oh, don't worry. I saw everything!" She mimicked Libby, "Ohh Albus! Harder, harder!" She cackled and plunged into the bubbles.

"So? How's your father, Albus? Does he talk about me?"

"Er…no, not really."

"Hmmpph!" Myrtle sniffed. "Well tell him to bugger off!"

The grief-stricken ghost let out a moan and flew out of the bathroom.

"Great" He exclaimed with sarcasm, "That's just great, a ghost watched me shag my fiancée."

Albus felt something move against his arm; Libby had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Sunlight was streaming in through the enormous stained-glass window behind them, perfectly highlighting Libby's shimmering golden locks; she looked like a sleeping angel. Suddenly, the angel came to life; Libby opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

She sighed, "You were absolutely brilliant last night."

Albus chuckled, "As were you."

Libby suddenly straightened her back, which made ripples in the water.

"My parents are going to go ballistic when they find out I'm engaged."

_Whoosh. _The doors swung open and Sunny walked in looking forward to a soothing morning bubble bath. When she spotted Libby and Albus stark naked in the bath, she let out a shriek and covered her eyes. "Librana Jasmine Malfoy you and your boyfriend have ten seconds to put some decent clothing on!" The two of them scrambled out of the water; Libby threw her clothes on hastily. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? This is the prefect's bathroom and I happen to be a Ravenclaw prefect!" Sunny declared. She raised one eyebrow and lowered her voice, "So did you two actually do it, then?" Libby opened her mouth to reply but Sunny beat her to it.

"Never mind, don't tell me. It's absolutely repulsive to even think about it."

Albus came up from behind Libby and put his arm around her waist.

"Say, Sunny. Would you like to be Libby's maid of honor sometime in the near future?"

Sunny jumped up and down with delight.

"You're getting married? I knew it! The minute I saw all of those nargles buzzing around you two!"

Libby was frustrated, "For the last time! What are nargles?"

Sunny turned around and skipped out of the bathroom, humming to herself along the way.

Libby called after her, "Hey! You didn't answer my question, Sunny!"

Albus laughed, "She's a ball of fun, that one."

"She gets it from her mother." Libby rolled her eyes and let out a groan, "Seriously though, what the hell are nargles? Six years I've been her best friend and she still hasn't told me!"

Albus shook his head, "Oh my, you're such a Ravenclaw!"

Libby retorted, "I wouldn't want to be anyone else!"

"You know I'd still love you, even if you were a Hufflepuff."

"What if I were in Gryffindor?"

"I'd be the lion and you'd be my lioness."

"If I were a Slytherin?"

"I would Slyther-in to your bed."

Libby smiled mischievously, "And what if I was a muggle?"

Albus chortled, "I'd smother you with the magic of my love until you transformed into a wizard."

"Well then, there's only one thing left to do."

"Oh? What's that?"

Libby took Albus' hand and knelt on one knee, "Albus Severus Potter, will you marry me?"

**~aww man! They both proposed to each other! haha please leave a review!**~


End file.
